


Writing practice

by winchestered_again



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I?? have?? something other than musicals??, Is it practice if im only writing one ship?, Jeremy Heere Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Literaly just chat prompts from tumblr, M/M, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Percy is a good boyfriend, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kids, Tags Are Hard, These are surprisingly harder than i thought, This is mostly boyf riends, annabeth is struggling, im heere to tell you it's jeremy and jake, im here to provide some, mention of choking, oh no, or is it The Incident from my au?, squips a bitch, subtle description of a panic attack, the answer is The Incident, we need more deere content, you can't tell who's in the last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: A series of 100-500 word drabbles that I'll update when I'm bored. Or not working on a one shot.





	1. //1// Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This is cursed™

Jeremy suddenly looks up at Michael with a surprised look on his face, as if he had discovered the meaning of life.

"Hey, Micha." Michael looks away from the tv screen in front of him and back at Jeremy.

"Yeah?" He pauses what was playing and turns to where he's facing his boyf the best he could.

"Waffles...are- they're just pancakes with abs, " Jeremy says softly, still looking at his riend with wide eyes.

"Dude-" Michael grabs Jeremy's face and pulls their faces closer together. "You're totally right."

Jeremy just stats giggling and Michael joins in not long after.


	2. //2// How that guy that I'd kinda be into basically went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I wrote stagedorks instead of boyf riends

"How is the cutest person in the world doing today?" Christine is looking at him with one of the prettiest smiles he's ever seen. Jeremy's face feels hot as he responds.

"I don't know, how are-" He gets interrupted when Christine's eyes focus on something, or someone, behind him. Her eyes are lit up and she turns back to him and frowns as if she had forgotten was there.

"Sorry Jeremy, I was talking to Jake." She goes back to staring at the thing or person behind him. He can feel his shoulders drop as the unintended insult hits him.

 


	3. //3// Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: cursing

"You are a fucking tragedy, Evan Hansen. You literally couldn't be a bigger mess." Jared lifts his head up from where he was laying on his best friend's couch.

Evan looks over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "And you like that?"

Jared grabs Evan's face and leans in, resting his forehead on Evan's. "I love it."

"Why?" Evan asks, genuinely confused. Wouldn't that be worrying? Being a huge mess?

"Because we match, " Jared whispers, collapsing against Evan and crying. He definitely needed more sleep. Not doing that for a few days made him act like he was drunk.

 


	4. //3// Useless Gay

Jared numbly looks up at the ceiling, clearly upset. "Did Evan just tell me he loved me for the first time?"

"Yeah." Connor glances at Jared over the top of his book with a raised eyebrow.

"And did I do finger guns back?"Jared asks miserably, a blush painted almost permanently across his face.

"Yeah, you did." Connor doesn't look up this time, and Jared just groans.

"Fuck me, " Jared says, letting his head fall onto the table.

"That's clearly Evan's job, " Connor says, clearly with an intent to insult. Jared groans again, not even dignifying him with a response.


	5. Requests! (Not a chapter)

So I'm doing one shot requests now...

I'm not going to be doing too many at the moment (keep an eye on the end notes of this), but if you do request, I'm using these fandoms:

-be more chill

-dear Evan Hansen

-Percy Jackson

-divergent ( mostly au's)

-the missing (only au's)

-supernatural (only au's)

A few more rules:

-no abusive/pedophilic/incest ships! (I refuse to write anything x squip)

-no smut!

-i might also reject au's that I don't know that much about.

Please comment to request. (If you want you can also go through Tumblr. My user is i-write-or-something)


	6. Time is... excerpt

After that, Damien heads up the winding staircase and into his room, kicking his shoes off by the doorway. He grabs a book from the fourth shelf on his bookcase and opens it, flipping pages until he finds his place. It was a copy of  _ To Kill a Mockingbird  _ by Harper Lee, which was one of his favorites besides  _ Cryptonomicon  _ by Neal Stephenson,  _ The Young Man  _ by Botho Strauß,  _ War and Peace  _ by Leo Tolstoy, and  _ The Scarlet Ibis  _ by James Hurst, all of which, were also on the bookcase. This would be his twenty-sixth read through if he finished it.


	7. || Seven || - aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of an au coming soon!

"Love?" A soft, tired voice cuts through the cacophony of screams in their head as they bring the heels of their hands to their eyes to get rid of the tears of a day-long gone. An arm is suddenly draping over their side, wrapping around them, silencing all the voices, if just for a moment so his partner could breathe.

 

And they do. Brief, heaving breaths slowly turn to long, deep ones the longer their boyfriend's voice is in their ear, telling them that it was alright, the longer his arms are wrapped around their waist protectively.

 

They were safe.


	8. ask box prompt #1

A flash of light is what wakes her up.

 

Her hands are trembling, legs shaky as she stands, only one thought going through her head; where is he?

 

The sky is still dark as she stumbles outside, her one-track mind leading her in the direction of cabin three.

 

The phrase is repeating over and over until her mind no longer recognizes them as words, only a feeling, a  _ need _ to find him. S he almost trips up the double steps leading to the door, her hands clutching the railing on either side, pulling herself up and towards the door. Panic still has it’s claws twisted into her. F ortunately, the knob turns easily under her shaking hand. S he calms minutely seeing him curled up on his bed, the blanket only covering part of his body. But, she has to will her legs to move towards him.  His eyes snap open as she falls on him, leaving him slightly disoriented from the sudden movement.

 

“Annabeth?” his voice is scratchy and slurred from sleep, but it’s clear enough to decipher.

 

She doesn’t speak, wrapping her arms around him, relief weighing down her limbs. He stretches his arm out, turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

 

She moves for a moment so he can sit up.

 

“Are you okay?” He is a little more awake now, an uneasy feeling slowly trickling into him the longer he watches her.

 

“I-” a hand moves to push a strand of hair from her face. The threat of tears increases behind her eyes. “I couldn’t-” the fear takes hold of her again, choking the air from her lungs with invisible hands, weighing down her chest, and flooding her mind.

 

Percy leans forward, guiding her onto his lap and into a hug as the tears finally fall. He rocks the two of them back and forth, silent, as she weeps away the terrors of the night.

 

Eventually, the tears run dry, and she leans back, not quite looking him in the eyes. His hand finds hers, and he whispers eight words into the night:

 

“Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.”

 

And a puzzle piece finds its place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> REQUESTS: closed


End file.
